Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications, and more particularly, to line interfaces for driving signal wires in a multi-phase system.
Background
High-speed interfaces are frequently used between circuits and components of mobile devices and other complex apparatus. For example, certain devices may include processing, communications, storage and/or display devices that interact with one another through communications links. Some of these devices, including synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), may be capable of providing or consuming data and control information at processor clock rates. Other devices, such as display controllers, may require variable amounts of data at relatively low video refresh rates.
High-speed interfaces are often limited by clock skew and are subject to interference. High frequency signals are often transmitted using differential interfaces to provide common-mode rejection for critical signals. In devices such as memory devices, which transmit and receive large amounts of data over wide data and control buses, interfaces may be expensive and may consume significant power and real-estate on a circuit board.